


Приключения одной курицы

by MirrorAlice_01



Category: D.Gray-man, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorAlice_01/pseuds/MirrorAlice_01
Summary: Несчастная птица успела побывать в руках небезызвестного красноволосого генерала, откуда перекочевала в совсем не надёжные руки Уз Ноя. Но кто сказал, что это будет окончательная точка в истории странствия неудачливой пернатой тушки?
Kudos: 1





	Приключения одной курицы

Узы Ноя в этом перерождении терпеть не могли несколько вещей: голод, взрослых (Семья не в счёт, ха) и, конечно же, проклятущего Кросса Мариана с его долгами, сожри их акума. То, как ушлый экзорцист ловко свесил часть извечных задолженностей на своих лютых врагов, вызывало у Дебитто яростный оскал, у Джасдеро - нервную чесотку, а также желание долго и грязно склонять Кросса - сразу у обоих. Ни одного дня не проходило без развлечения "придумай наиболее позорную смерть рыжеволосому генералу", которое на недолгое время успокаивало уязвленное самолюбие Джасдеби.

Терпение Семьи было железным, но лишь в отношении некоторых её участников. Роад в их число, к сожалению, не входила, поэтому вдохновенный трёп близнецов на тему конвульсий Мариана от подсыпанного в вино яда пресекся распахнувшимися Вратами и совсем не ласковым пинком игрушечного сапога размером с кресло Графа. Зачесавшийся юный инженерный гений в Роад требовал вдохновенной тишины и парочки подопытных, к числу которых причислить Узы было соблазнительно, но, увы, слишком непозволительно. Граф бы обеспокоился беспричинным исчезновением ещё двух Ноев, да и эти придурочные разнесли бы все любовно созданные ловушки для экзорцистов так, что потом не восстановишь.

Таким образом, Узы Ноя оказались вероломно вышвырнуты из Ковчега ночью в непонятном месте с одной лишь курицей чёрт-бы-его-побрал-Мариана-Кросса в руках. Всё бы ничего, ведь это был далеко не первый раз, когда Роад отчебучивала подобное в отношении близнецов (разыгрывать её было весело, но чревато), однако Врата оказались распахнуты аккурат над каким-то высохшим деревом.

Пять секунд, полёт дерьмовый, как выразился бы Тики.

Джасдеро ныл и выпутывал листья с мелкими сучьями из блондинистой гривы, Дебитто ругался вполголоса и помогал брату, а курица степенно расхаживала по земле возле иссохшихся корней, уже вполне освоившись после падения.

Когда куриц внезапно стало две, Джасдеро глупо хихикнул и воткнул только что выпутанный сучок обратно в волосы.

Когда куриц стало четыре, Дебитто замер и потянулся протирать глаза, но не себе, а почему-то близнецу.

Когда курицы заполонили все пространство у дерева, окружив Узы, Джасдеро уже забрался на руки Дебитто, что-то воя дурниной о происках проклятых экзорцистов и коварной Роад, а черноволосый близнец тянулся к пистолетам...

...Которые, к слову, Узы Ноя в своём единомыслии близнецов дружно не взяли. 

Ве-ли-ко-леп-но. 

Паника Ноев усилилась многократно, а призрачно маячившая вдали перспектива быть заклеванными клонированными курицами Кросса обрела цвет и плоть. Впрочем, заподозрить весь мир в сговоре против Уз близнецам помешало то, что один из потенциальных куриных двойников имел другую окраску оперения (что удалось различить даже в неверном лунном свете), а другой был намного меньше их вынужденного питомца. И, о чудо, наконец-то свет озарения достиг разума обоих Ноев (как всегда, одновременно). 

Роад в своей небрежности и желании поскорее избавиться от раздражителей забросила близнецов в самый обыкновенный среднестатистический курятник!

"Сказочные идиоты", - почему-то прозвучало в головах обоих Ноев голосом Шерила Камелота. Осуждение от собственного сдвоенного больного сознания, пускай и в исполнении воображаемого Алчности Ноя, звучало обидно, поэтому уже через секунду Джасдеро стоял на земле и критически оглядывал одну из схваченных куриц, а Дебитто бесстрашно отпинывал от себя особо смелых птиц, которых чем-то привлекала обувь брюнета.

\- А наша где, ха? - выдал вдруг Джасдеро, переворачивая курицу вниз головой и небрежно придерживая птицу за лапы. Наседка такого отношения явно не оценила, яростно раскудахтавшись и затрепыхавшись в чужих руках. Рассерженное квохчание и хлопанье крыльями завершилось тем, что птица клюнула блондина в живот, на что тот выругался и отшвырнул животное подальше от себя. Как-то так вышло, что это самое "подальше" оказалось как раз в стороне Дебитто, поэтому через мгновение брюнет отбивался от впавшей в истерику курицы, которая приземлилась ему на плечо и принялась атаковать голову. 

Являлось загадкой, как хозяева курятника не проснулись от воцарившегося в нём шума, созданного Узами Ноя. Воистину, порой судьба всё же поворачивалась передом к близнецам.

Яростная схватка с обезумевшей птицей прервалась павшей на голову Дебитто тенью. Задрав голову (и скинув, наконец, этим нехитрым способом наседку прочь с себя), брюнет увидел, как с неба на землю грациозно спускался длинноволосый мужчина в белоснежных одеяниях. Джасдеро явно словил нирвану, разглядывая невероятной красоты переливающуюся в лунном сиянии шевелюру, а Дебитто оценивающим взглядом окинул меч, на котором стоял неизвестный. Идея толкнуть это оружие на чёрном рынке посетила сначала брюнета, а потом и блондина, которого близнец тычком в бок вернул в чувство.

Неземной красоты мужчина, тем временем, уже ступил на землю, совсем не подозревая о чужих меркантильных планах на свой меч, уже спрятанный в ножны. Незнакомец сделал шаг вперёд, но замер, увидев близнецов. Медленно обведя их взглядом, мужчина, видимо, потеряв всякий интерес, неторопливо опустил голову и направил взор на наседок, сновавших под ногами Уз.

\- Слышь, ты кто вообще? - рявкнул Дебитто, по привычке вскидывая руку, в которой должен был быть пистолет. Поняв свою оплошность, брюнет не растерялся и тыкнул указательным пальцем в сторону вторженца.

\- Да-да, кто?! - присоединился к близнецу Джасдеро, по-хозяйски ставя руки в бока и нагло глядя на молчавшего незнакомца.

Очевидно, Узы Ноя уже успели забыть, что и сами были непрошеными гостями в этом курятнике.

Мужчина молчал, совершенно не обращая внимания на вопросы. Дебитто цыкнул. Джасдеро сощурился.

Ещё одной вещью, которая невероятно бесила Десятого и Одиннадцатого Апостола, было игнорирование. Не хотите получить неприятности - не игнорируйте Узы Ноя. Никогда. И только что длинноволосый красавец нарушил это самое правило себе на беду.

Кошачьей походочкой Джасдеби стали приближаться к своему бессловесному оппоненту, единодушно придя к соглашению "вырубить и обчистить". Мужчина же продолжал задумчиво откидывать взором куриц под ногами, медленно оглядывая каждую.

Когда до статного человека оставалось несколько шагов, Узы Ноя вдруг резко замерли, причём Джасдеро врезался в быстрее среагировавшего Дебитто. Почему? Потому что мужчина смотрел прямо на них безмятежным взором золотистых глаз (Ной он, что ли?!).

Вопросов прибавилось, когда тот согнулся и подхватил одну из куриц на руки. Та не выказывала никаких признаков сопротивления и совершенно точно комфортно ощущала себя в осторожной, но крепкой хватке человека.

\- Прошу меня простить, - незнакомец чуть склонил голову и вдруг с тихим шорохом одеяний встал на непонятно когда извлечённый из ножен меч. Джасдеби одновременно поперхнулись, когда меч стал плавно взмывать в воздух.

\- Наша!!! - завыли Узы Ноя, глядя на розоватое пятно на боку курицы в руках похитителя. Это было то самое пятно, что они нечаянно оставили на оперении птицы во время последних забав с бомбами-хлопушками, которые содержали в себе несмываемую краску.

Несмотря на отношение к Мариану Кроссу, курица, которую тот оставил после себя, уже успела стать кем-то вроде домашнего любимца у взбалмошных близнецов. Поэтому...

\- А НУ ВЕРНИ!!!

В сторону удалявшегося мужчины полетели пернатые снаряды.

***

\- Лань Чжань, ты понимаешь, что ты сделал? У этой курицы есть хозяин. Это называется кража.

\- ...

\- Тебя могли увидеть.

\- Увидели.

\- Ох, Лань Чжань...

Вэй Усяню предстояла весёлая задача "успей вернуть курицу до рассвета и при этом не дай Ханьгуан-цзюню натворить ещё каких-либо недостойных вещей.

Ночь обещала быть длинной.

***

Ковчег на неделю накрыла депрессия, которая не прошла до тех пор, пока Узы Ноя с сияющим лицами не ворвались в главный зал, бесцеремонно распахнув дверь с ноги. Руки их были заняты многострадальной курицей, пребывающей в состоянии анабиоза. Следом за близнецами в зал вошла Роад, из которой уже успели вытрясти душу настойчивые Узы по поводу координат их прошлой вылазки. Мечта Ноя сейчас мечтала о куче сладостей, сумевшей бы возместить ущерб за все убитые в процессе общения с близнецами нервные клетки.

Роад недовольна - недоволен и Шерил. Алчность не в духе - головная боль всем Апостолам обеспечена.

Как всегда, в Семье Ноя творился хаос и такая родная Графу неразбериха. Он был почти счастлив.

Хозяева же курятника долго мучались вопросом, куда подевалась та таинственно возникнувшая из ниоткуда курица с загадочным розовым пятном на перьях.


End file.
